


a room for donna

by earthgirl_sunshine



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthgirl_sunshine/pseuds/earthgirl_sunshine
Summary: What it says on the tin. Set right after “Partners in Crime”.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	a room for donna

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don’t own anything except my own bedroom.  
> a/n: this is my first ever attempt at fanfic/anything fictional since elementary school & i don’t remember how to format dialogue. anyway, i hope it’s alright!

“I’m assuming there are other rooms on board this thing?”

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS console, where he had just finished sending them into the vortex. He was thrilled that he had met her again, and doubly thrilled that she was now on board the TARDIS, ready to travel the universe.

“I’m not staying in this draughty control room!” She began to pick up her bags.

The Doctor blinked, realising that he hadn’t answered her.

“No, no, of course not!” He strode over to her and took hold of the remaining suitcases. “Come on then, let’s find you a room!”

He stepped into the hallway that shot off the main floor of the console room, trusting that the TARDIS had already made up a room for Donna. He turned left and opened the first door he found.

“Your room, Miss Noble. If you like.”

Donna looked around the plush bedroom, nearly at a loss for words. It was spacious and warmly lit, with lavender walls and a queen size bed. She dropped her bags on the floor and flung her arms around the Doctor.

“It’s beautiful!” She pulled away. “Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t thank me, thank the TARDIS.”

She blinked at him. “What?”

“The TARDIS, Donna.”

“Why would I thank your spaceship?”

Right. Humans didn’t have sentient space travel. Yet.

“She’s- she’s sentient. She’s alive.”

Donna crossed her arms. “You’re not the outer space version of a man who’s a little too into his cars, are you?”

“Of course not! Donna, I- she’s _alive_.” He gestured around at her bedroom. “She made this room for you!”

“But if she’s alive, and we’re inside her-” Donna looked horrified.

“Oh, come on, it’s not like we’ve been eaten!”

“And how would you know that?”

“Because she’s my ship! And I have,” he sniffed, “been eaten.”

Donna looked at him like he’d sprouted a second head, then looked up at the ceiling and considered the fact that a living spaceship was not even the fifth impossible thing she had encountered that day. She looked at the Doctor, and then back up again.

“Oh, alright. Thank you.” The hum of the TARDIS rose ever so slightly in pitch. “But if I wake up with the walls closing around me and find that this room is some sort of digestion chamber, I will haunt you from beyond the grave.”

Ghosts didn’t really exist, but the Doctor didn’t doubt that she would.

“Oh, but this is brilliant, it looks so- so normal!”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Would you like it to look less… normal?”

“No, I mean, this looks just like a room on Earth. In 2008. And that control room thing looks like the accidental offspring of a coral reef and an elevator!”

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth. “I like the console room!”

“Well, if the TARDIS made that one for you, there’s no accounting for taste.”

“If- if she made this one for _you_ , then…” he paused. “Well, no, I suppose it’s actually quite nice.”

“Daft martian.”

The Doctor grinned. “I’ll leave you to settle in, then?”

Donna nodded. “And then we’ll go somewhere?”

“Oh, yes.” His grin widened into a smile. “Anywhen, anywhere!”


End file.
